


Incentives

by galaxytamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, can i get a Hell Yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytamer/pseuds/galaxytamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you seriously working on your Bio homework while I’m eating you out?” a flat voice asks. Lydia spares the source a glance, pursing her lips disapprovingly. </p>
<p>“Honey, is that what you call it? I thought you were taking a nap.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentives

Lydia has always been a girl who knew what she wanted. A 400 dollar pair of heels that make her legs look _stunning_ , no less than a 4.0, the Fields Medal by 30, and lots and lots of great sex. All, of course, are easily acquired; she _is_ Lydia Martin, after all. And multitasking to achieve her goals seems only natural.

“Are you seriously working on your Bio homework while I’m eating you out?” a flat voice asks. Lydia spares the source a glance, pursing her lips disapprovingly.

“Honey, is that what you call it? I thought you were taking a nap.”

The smirk and eyebrow raise combination that Cora Hale gives her _definitely_ does something for her libido. Her legs twitch, but for the most part her composure is kept intact as she continues: “Give me a little incentive and maybe I’ll put this off for later.” Her expression turns thoughtful. “Maybe.”

Cora rolls her eyes; Lydia is already returning her attention to her book. Reading about the Limbic system is neither interesting nor difficult, and technically she’s reading ahead. Of course, Cora doesn’t need to know that. A little challenge never hurt anyone.

In any case, Cora doesn’t seem to want to play that game; her book is abruptly snatched from her hands and tossed off the bed. It slams against the wall, and Lydia has half a mind to think _looks like I’m not returning that one_ before Cora grips her hips tightly and pulls her forward so she’s on her back instead of resting against the pillow. This development is perfectly fine with her.

“ _Maybe_ you’re just full of shit.”

“Excuse me,” Lydia means to say disdainfully, but her words are cut off in a surprised gasp when Cora licks the flat of her tongue along her cunt and then flicks against her clit, and _yes_ , that’s exactly what she wanted. About time, honestly.

Lydia tangles her fingers through Cora’s hair and spreads her legs, and Cora hums shortly in smug satisfaction. The slide and zigzag of Cora’s tongue is doing wonders for her, building a slow fire that burns in her stomach, and her interest is definitely invested now.

Cora seems perfectly at home between her legs, and Lydia appreciates the enthusiasm. There’s nothing worse than a partner who hates giving oral (but just _loves_ receiving it), and bitches every time they have to do it. She immediately stomps on any thoughts of boys whose names start with the letter _J_. Not worth her time. Not anymore. Especially when -- _oh._

Cora’s curling a finger into her while she licks and sucks, and it’s absolutely maddening in the best possible way. She bucks her hips up against Cora’s soft mouth, who rides the thrust without an ounce of a complaint. If anything, the soft noise she makes in response tells Lydia that she liked it, so after a few moments she tugs on Cora’s hair to get her attention.

“Lay on your back,” she orders, slightly breathless. Cora pauses and stays where she is, but her eyes flicker up to look at Lydia. She figures Cora is trying to look intimidating. Except that’s a difficult look to achieve when her chin is wet and her hair is a wreck and she’s laying between her legs. Still, Cora doesn’t move. Well _that_ won’t do.

Lydia lifts a perfect eyebrow. “Do I have to repeat myself? I _said_ get on your back.”

Cora shifts so her hands are bracketing Lydia’s hips, and she hovers over her. Oh, how cute. She’s still  trying to look intimidating. Lydia got over that little facet of Cora’s personality almost _immediately_ after they met. Now, it can be hot, but she’s quickly getting impatient.

Lydia sits up on her forearms so their faces are close. She sees Cora glance at her lips, and she smiles prettily in response. They stare at each other, waiting for the other to break first, but Lydia doesn’t have to wait long. With a sigh, Cora rolls off of Lydia and scoots up the bed some. Now, was that _so_ hard?

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Cora says, giving the length of Lydia’s body a long, significant look.

“I know.”

Lydia smirks as she crawls up Cora’s body, making sure to kiss along the soft skin and firm muscles. Normally Cora wears sports bras -- Lydia thinks that she is _sorely_  misusing her assets, especially with those pretty piercings -- so she takes a few minutes to mark up her naked breasts, pulls Cora’s nipples into her mouth and teases the silver bars, and soon enough Cora is writhing beneath her tongue.

Cora gets her hands on Lydia’s hips, and when her fingers start to trail eagerly inwards, Lydia grabs her hands to stop their path. When Cora glares up at her, Lydia just smiles again as she crawls forward more and _now_ Cora seems to be getting the idea. About time.

She puts her knees on either side of Cora’s face, and Cora’s already running her hands along the back’s of her thighs and gripping her ass. Lydia makes a _very_ pleased noise when Cora’s tongue slips inside her and her nose presses against her clit. Hands are urging her into a rocking motion, and Lydia is quick to roll with the motion and ride her face, slow at first but faster and faster.

Once Lydia gets the rhythm, Cora’s hands start wandering. One slides up Lydia’s stomach and to her chest, and the other grips Lydia’s thigh, keeping her steady. She appreciates the touch, lets it ground her, but that doesn’t stop her from riding Cora for everything she’s worth. Her mouth drops open into a silent moan, and she looks down to see Cora watching her from between her thighs and fuck if that isn’t hot.

She gasps loudly when Cora sucks on her clit, closing her eyes and just enjoying the sensation. The burning in her stomach suddenly peaks and bursts, and Lydia has never been shy about being loud during sex, so she’s pretty sure the neighbors hear her when she comes, all moans and shuddery breaths.

As Lydia slowly comes down from a hell of an orgasm, Cora licks idly at her clit, and Lydia has to swat at her head and scoot down her body because she’s way too sensitive right now. She sits on Cora’s stomach instead, and her fingers trail across Cora’s neck.

“Looks like I gave you that ‘incentive,’” Cora muses, still catching her breath but otherwise looking pleased with herself.

Lydia rolls her eyes. Cora is right; still, she only appreciates smugness when it’s her own. She leans down and presses her lips to Cora’s, not minding the taste of herself, and Cora’s hands automatically slide up her thighs. After a few minutes of slow, lazy kissing, Lydia pulls away, sitting back against Cora’s raised knees.

She smirks a little wickedly, and points in the general direction of where her Bio book was discarded. “You can still make yourself useful and get that for me. I _do_ have to study, you know.”

“Don’t press your luck, _honey_.”

“And here I was planning on pegging you later.” Her disappointment sounds false even to her own ears. Cora narrows her eyes up at Lydia, and there’s a beat of tense silence before she’s surging up and flipping Lydia onto her back quick enough that she bounces. She can’t help but let out a squeal, especially when Cora sucks on her neck and creates what will definitely be a devastating hickie. Thank God for makeup.

“You can fuck me _now_ and then do your homework,” Cora says against her neck. She pulls away and quirks an eyebrow down at Lydia. She wonders briefly how Cora can pull off a perfect balance of challenge and dryness in a single look, almost as if she could easily pull away and Lydia knows she has Cora wrapped around her finger and she wouldn’t dream of doing that.

Then again, maybe Cora has _her_ wrapped around her finger, too.

“Fine. No need to be pushy,” she says lightly, as if that wasn’t a core part of her own personality. She tilts her head towards the table next to the bed. “Be a doll, will you?”

She sees Cora hesitate, like she doesn’t want to agree simply based on Lydia’s tone, but desire seems to beat those thoughts out. Still, Cora snorts as she reaches for the drawer and pulls out a condom and a lovely pink strap-on. It’s a new addition to her arsenal, recommended with a slightly devious smile by one Allison Argent. Lydia has to hand it to her: she’s got two boys falling all over her and she is handling it with a grace that even she admires.

“Pink? Really.” Cora deadpans as she drops it down next to Lydia. Lydia picks it up, giving Cora a wry smile.

“I don’t think you’ll be complaining soon.”

Cora returns her smile with a smirk. “No, I don’t think I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd again OOPS
> 
> this world needs more femslash  
> especially of the cora/lydia variety
> 
> this is technically in the same universe as reliable sources but hey who cares i don't


End file.
